The violin run
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: Lestrade comes to ask for Sherlock's help with a case. Lestrade sits on the violin and now sherlock's pissed. HE and John meet some really wacky people as they go looking for a new one.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock had left in a hurry and John had been left in the apartment by himself till the man came back. John had just entered the apartment only to see the man dashing out while still putting his coat on. Twenty minutes Lestrade came in. "Where is he?" he looked around for Sherlock. "He left. I think Mycroft threatened to visit he dashed out like mad and didn't even say hello or good-bye." John said.

Lestrade went to sit in the armchair "Lestrade wait!" it was to late to stop the man. He fell into the chair sitting on Sherlock's violin breaking it beyond repair. Lestrade looked at the broken mess that was now Sherlock's violin. "He's gonna come back and want that." John gulped and looked at Lestrade. Footsteps sounded on the stairs. "John quickly hand me my violin." Sherlock burst into the living room to see his flat mate the detective and a broken violin.

Sherlock stared at the violin. "Sherlock I'm-"

"Get me another one now." Sherlock hissed. "But Sherlock it's after eleven there are no-"

"Stradivarius. Now go find one." Sherlock growled. Gray eyes looked at the DI. Lestrade felt as if his soul would burn from the furious blaze in them. "Do you know how long I've had that violin?" Mycroft came into the room suddenly. "Brother-"

"Shut up Mycroft. Again Lestrade do you know how long I've had that violin?" none of them said anything. Mycroft looked at the carnage that was his violin. "I've had it since I was seven. Now go out and get me another one this minute Lestrade or you will figure your case out on our own."

"But Sherlock be reasonable there is not place open that sells a violin." John was shut up from saying anything further by the look now turned on him. "Go now." he glared. Lestrade had never seen this side of Sherlock before. John hadn't either. They left quickly with Mycroft following them. "What are you doing?" john asked him. "Last time Sherlock was that mad was years ago and he put a nice sized knot on my head. I don't want a repeat." Mycroft said stepping out the door.

"What are we going to do? If we don't go back with a violin he's gonna shoot us." Lestrade spoke. "No he'll shoot you. I'm not the one who sat on it." John said. Lestrade reached for his phone. "I need you to run a search on music shops. Good now send me the list." he hung up and waited a moment. "Alright we have twenty places to check over. Let's go." Lestrade hailed a cab.

"Send me ten that way we can get this done in half the time." Lestrade sent half the list to John and the split up to find the violin. "He owes me for this." John grumbled to himself.

A/N: next chapter they go looking through the shops and meet some really weird people. Poor John.


	2. Chapter 2

**John one**

John entered the shop. At the counter stood a punk woman with piercing and tattoos. "Hi I need to find a violin." he said. "Look around I'm not a catalog." she said. John started to look around the store was very large. "There's a sale on guitars." the girl said in a bored voice. "I'm not looking for guitars I'm looking for a violin." John growled under his breath.

"Hey man." a jittery jumpy man younger then both he and Sherlock popped up from one of the isles. His eyes were wide and he had large creepy smile upon his face. "He's completely wired." John said to himself."

"Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude. You ever drink red bull and coffee? It's awesome. I see all the little fishes and birdes flying around. They say tweet, tweet and make fishy face." the guy suddenly became very interested in John's hair. "Dude your hairs all golden and stuff."

"Right. I'm going to leave now. Good luck with the fish." John backed away five feet then turned tail and ran for life out of the shop.

**Lestrade one**

Lestrade walked into the music shop and was nearly jumped by the owner. "Hey man. Let me guess your instrument. You play base. No drums. No you play the microphone." the guy smiled. How the hell do you play a microphone?

"I just need to find a violin." Lestrade said. The man stood up straight and looked at Lestrade. Your one of those suit wearing, paper pushing, high paying job, look down on us, nice house, wife and kids with a picket fence guys. We don't serve your kind. Get out." the guy said.

"Hey I just need to find a vio-" The guy whispered and two huge snarling dogs came out of nowhere. "Shit." Lestrade ran three blocks before the dogs gave up. "This is bull." a text message came in from Anderson.

**Where the hell are you? -A**

**Busy will explain later.-L**

**John two**

John had been to two other shops since the first both were strictly piano shops. John was careful this time he stuck only his upper body into the door. "Do you sell-"

"No." "But I didn't even-" "No." "I need a-" "No." the teenager looked at him with a glare. He simply left.

**Lestrade two **

Lestrade was on his fifth place when he stepped into the shop. The last few places were closed or didn't sell instruments. There was a very thin cloud of smoke when he walked in and an odd smell. "Hello?" he walked further back into the shop. They're in the back of the store not seen by anyone a group of five kids where passing around drink and a joint.

"Oh shit." They all stood trying to hide everything. "Tell me where I can find a violin and I might not arrest you." Lestrade showed his badge. "Well we don't sell them here. Did you try Berts three block over to the east? They just got a few shipments of something in." the boys voice was bored and mellow. "Right. Now while I'm standing here get rid of the alcohol and give me your stash. Lucky I don't rat you out."

**John three**

John got to the shop it was ten on his list and he was far from happy about it. The shop looked empty. "What are you doing you scoundrel? Get out. Get out or I call the cops." The old woman came out of nowhere beating John in the head and back with a broom. John barely managed to get himself out the door with out having to crawl. "Try to rob me again will you. How dare you return."

John ran outside the door his head hurts from the blows and his shoulder now ached deeply. "Crazy old bat." he grumbled as he limped away. He pulled out his phone. "Lestrade you are by far the worst person I know. Find the violin before I have to hurt you myself." John growled into the phone.

"What happened?" the man asked. "I got beaten by an old lady with a broom. Let me tell you I'd rather go back to war." he growled cutting the line off.

**Lestrade three**

Lestrade had no luck at the store the youth told him about. John text with word of getting to his last shop. All others were either closed or most likely filled with crazies. He had three left. The shop he stepped into was in a disheveled state.

"Hello?" Lestrade was ready to call the police. "Dude get down." Lestrade was tackled to the floor. "Dude the bats are flying around and trying to get me. They want to take me tot he great giant bat himself. I don't want to die. I wanna live." The man held Lestrade at his Lapels and shook him while still straddling the man's lap.

"Get off me you nutter." he shoved the man only to be tackled down again. "No. No, no, no, no. You can't stand up they'll see you and then they'll find me. I don't wanna die man." His eyes were twitching and dilated. He was tripped out on something. Whatever it was Lestrade didn't want to know. "Look it's the great bat himself." Lestrade said. The man screamed and jumped off of him running away.

He left looking like his arse was on fire.

**I'm out of shops. No luck. -JW**

**I have one left meet me at the corner of 6th and Ember street-L**

**One more thing. I hate you.-Jw**

**What I do?-L**

**Hello?-L**

Lestrade started his walk and caught up with the ex-army doctor and saw the bruise appearing on his head. "What happened?" he asked looking at it. "I walked into a shop and the old woman just stared beating me with a broom. Let's pray this place is open so Sherlock can get his violin." John was pissed. "This is it." Lestrade spoke opening the door.

The two were sore from their beatings, jumping, shaking, and chasings. John saw the perfect violin. "John it's two thousand pounds. I don't have that kind of money." Lestrade said. "I can give you half." John said. "But we have to get to an ATM."

"Or you can have it for a thousand pounds even." They both turned to see the female smiling at them. Her brown eyes, red lips, high cheekbones, and smooth skin. The slender body long brown hair. "Irene." John said flatly. "You remember me?" she smiled her sly smile. "Who are you? You know what never mind we'll take the violin." Lestrade said. "No. What's the catch Irene?" John studied her. "Let me go with you to give it to Sherlock." she grinned.

"John let's get this over with I have a murder to solve and the sooner I get the violin to Sherlock the sooner I can get home to my wife." Lestrade said. "Fine we'll take it." John said. Irene smiled and clapped her hands. "Grab the violin and the case and come pay for it." she said. Walking away. That switch in her hips was there as always. "Who is she?" Lestrade asked. "Let's just say Sherlock isn't going to be happy. You owe me five hundred pounds by the way." John said flatly.

Irene held onto the violin as they made their way back to Baker street. John set foot in first. "Sherlock?" he called up but heard nothing. John started up first followed by Lestrade followed by Irene. A knife flew past John's skull nearly nicking his left ear. "Unless you have a violin don't come any closer." Sherlock growled. John saw the now slightly murderous look in his eyes.

He'd be in for a long night making the man forget that this had happened. After the night he had had he couldn't wait to get Sherlock into the bed. "Well where is it?"

Irene pushed past Lestrade case in hand. Sherlock forgetting who was standing there snatched the case away from her and set it upon the coffee table and pulled out the violin. Sherlock began plucking the strings and tuning the violin his slender fingers at work on the pegs. He picked up his bow and turned back to the trio still standing by the door.

"Any request?" they said nothing. "Alright then." Sherlock tore into the first note of the song and ripping into each one. His fingers moved over the strings and the neck of the instrument with a grace and speed not even John had seen. He had closed his eyes as he played. The song was quickly over and Sherlock was very happy. He put his new violin in his case and turned back to the others standing.

"You actually play that thing. John said you always scraped at it." Lestrade said.

Sherlock didn't answer. He stood looking at Irene. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Took you long enough." she pouted. "It was the only way you were getting a violin was if she' got to bring it to you. Now how about that case?" Lestrade said starting down the stairs. "Right. Come on John." John sighed but followed anyway. Irene gaped at them. They had ignored her presents. "Doesn't maker I'll get him back for that later." she grinned her fox grin as she left.

A/N: that was lame. I've been up over 36 hours. Sorry.


End file.
